roelfandomcom-20200213-history
Netherlands Armed Forces in Suriname
Netherlands Armed Forces in Suriname Troepenmacht in Suriname The Forces in Suriname (Dutch: Troepenmacht in Suriname, TRIS) was operated under the Ministry of the Colonies (Dutch: Ministerie van Koloniën) from 1868 to 1953 when the Ministry of the Colonies was renamed Ministry of Overseas Affairs (Dutch: Ministerie van Overzeese Rijksdelen). The TRIS main base is located at the Prins Bernhardkazerne in Paramaribo which is the headquarters of the CO-TRIS (commander Troepenmacht in Suriname) and his staff. Several other departments like the military hospital, the boat base (equipped with two CL-class patrol boats named Maurits and Frederik Hendrik), ammunition depot and garrison target course are located in and around the city of Paramaribo. Smaller detachments of platoon size are deployed out of Prinses Beatrix kampement (Bosbivak Zanderij), Prinses Irene kampement (in Nieuw-Nickerie),Prinses Margriet kampement (in Albina) and Prinses Marijke kampement (near Brownsweg).From these places and from Paramaribo the TRIS conducts regular foot and boot patrols. The TRIS is the size of an independent battalion which numbers around 1,000 officers and soldiers who serve on a voluntary basis for a period of one year and some 240 civilians. Of the 1,000 military personal the Netherlands enlisted soldiers form the largest number of personal serving with the TRIS with the Surinamese volunteers personal (Dutch: Surinaamse vrijwillige) forming the second largest number. Troepenmacht in Suriname organization as of 1982 Three Tirailleur Company’s (each Tirailleur Company consists of three tirailleur platoons, who in turn consist of: a command group, a support group and three tirailleur groups). One Weapon Support Company (Dutch: Wapen Ondersteuningscompagnie ) which consists of a mortar platoon, heavy weapon platoon ,air defense platoon equipped with the AI-10 DLVDS man-portable air defense system and the radar guided Flycatcher 40M.II anti-aircraft cannon. Command Company (Dutch: Stafcompagnie) which consist of the Music Corps Forces in Suriname (Dutch: muziekkorps Troepenmacht in Suriname, TRISKAPEL) and the Koninklijke Marechaussee in Suriname (English: Royal Marechaussee in Suriname) who are both based out of the Prins Bernhardkazerne in Paramaribo. Training Company Suriname volunteers ( Dutch: Opleidingscompagnie Surinaamse Vrijwilligers ). Technical Department ( Dutch: Afdeling Technische Dienst ). Intendance (Dutch: Afdeling Intendance). Engineer Department ( Dutch: Afdeling Genie ). Medic Deparment (Dutch: Afdeling Geneeskundige Dienst ). Transport Department ( Dutch: Afdeling Transport ), is in charge of the 8 M.41 PWI Pantserwiel Infanterie (Armored Wheeled infantry) armored cars , two CL-class patrol boats, Nekaf M38A1 jeeps , DAF YA-126 light trucks and DAF heavy trucks. Marine Patrouille Dienst in Suriname The Marine Patrouille Dienst in Suriname (English: Navy Patrol Service in Suriname) is the naval patrol force in charge of patrolling the coastal waters of Suriname and which is consist of officers and sailors of the Royal Netherlands Navy who have volunteer to serve with the Marine Patrouille Dienst in Suriname for a period of one year. The Marine Patrouille Dienst in Suriname as of 1982 consists of three C301-class patrol boats (C301, C302 and C303) and three S401-class patrol boats (S401, S402 and S403). Air Element of the Troepenmacht in Suriname The Air Element of the Forces in Suriname (Dutch: Lucht Sectie van Troepenmacht in Suriname, LS-TRIS) was formed in 1962 in order to provide transport for the TRIS across Suriname and is based out of airbase Zorg en Hoop. In 1962 the LS-TRIS received two Fokker F27 Friendships for observation and transport duties and two Koolhoven KH-2 Kolibrie II helicopters. Two additional F27 s were delivered in December 1968 and May 1969.